Rona
by Vreezie
Summary: Sugino sampai pada titik dimana ia tak dapat lagi bertahan. Pembulu darahnya menyempit.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _OOC, Hint BL, dll. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Mungkin saat ini adalah periode terdingin yang pernah ia rasakan sampai saat umurnya telah melebihi remaja labil yang suka menghujat ketika apa yang ia sukai tak tersedia. Ia memakai berlapis pakaian, ditambah dengan lilitan syal sewarna dedaunan—rajutan paling tebal yang Sugino punya di lemari pakaian.

Yang lainnya, saat Sugino melirik untuk mencari teman satu nasib, sama sekali tak mengalami gangguan. Terasaka bahkan berapi-api dengan menarik teman satu kelompoknya untuk bermain salju di luar. Tapi tumpukan es itu terlampau dingin, Sugino benar-benar enggan membeku.

"Tak ikut keluar, Sugino?"

Sugino mengangkat kepalanya yang hampir menempel ke meja dan menemukan ketua kelasnya tengah menekuni buku yang dibuka di tengah. Ruangan telah sepi. Tanpa Sugino sadari semua kawannya telah memenuhi halaman, begitu pun juga dengan guru bertentakel yang sibuk menghindar dari serbuan putih bulat dan tikaman pisau yang sama sekali tak tajam.

"Kau sendiri? Tak ikut lempar salju?"

"Inginnya. Tapi Asano memberikan semua ini. Harus kulangsir semuanya dan diletakkan di ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah." Isogai menyorongkan kertas tebal ke arah Sugino. Lantas lawan mainnya mengernyit.

"Mau kubantu, Isogai?" Sugino melirik isi kertas kotor bertinta sejenak, kemudian semangatnya surut. "Ah ... mungkin kau tak perlu bantuanku."

"Terima kasih. Tidak sulit kok."

Sugino tertarik, ia berdiri dan mengambil bangku di sebelah Isogai. Mungkin melihat tinta yang menggores dapat membuatnya lupa akan refleksi kutub utara. "Kau yakin Asano memberimu ini? Jahat benar."

Tawa Isogai luput. Ia mengambil bolpainnya dan kembali menulis. "Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula, pasti Asano punya tugas yang lebih berat dariku. Aku hanya perlu mengurus satu kelas, sedang dia satu sekolah."

Sugino bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Isogai adalah bentuk sempurna kebaikan dari kebaikan. "Benar sih. Tapi untuk apa cecunguk-cecunguknya?"

Alis Isogai meninggi dan berkerut ingin tahu. Ia letakkan kembali bolpain di sudut meja. "Siapa? Ren dan kawan-kawannya?"

Sugino mengiyakan.

"Mereka juga punya tugas berat kok. Aku yakin Asano tak akan dibiarkan menderita sendiri."

Sugino bertepuk tangan lagi. Kursi yang ia diduduki berderit-derit ketika ia putuskan untuk mengusir kebas di kaki. Kemudian kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Membahas Asano adalah opsi terakhir yang akan dipilih Sugino. Ia tak akan sudi membuat bahasan lain yang bercabang dan menyimpang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sugino. Dari tadi kau bergerak gelisah seperti itu? Ada apa?"

"A-ah ... aku tak apa-apa."

"Tanganmu juga tak berhenti bertaut," lanjut Isogai. Ia memutar badan dan menatap cemas Sugino. "Gigimu tak berhenti bergemeletuk. Ada yang salah?"

Sugino menyalurkan semua emosinya dengan menekan lantai sekuat yang ia bisa. Remaja itu tak ingin terlihat payah, setidaknya tidak di depan Isogai. Tapi Isogai yang penasaran dan cemas di saat yang bersamaan sungguh sulit diabaikan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Bingo!

Napas Sugino berhenti seketika. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan dan menggerakannya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Tidak. Aku hanya darah tinggi mendadak."

"Apa?"

"Pembuluh darahku menyempit, tak terkendali."

Sugino yakin Isogai tak bodoh. Ketua kelas berparas elok itu lantas membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket warna coklat gelap. Sugino benar-benar yakin akan kelanjutannya. Debar jantungnya mendadak liar. Apa wajahnya semerah saat Kanzaki tersenyum padanya?

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah cukup dengan jaketku sendiri. Nanti milikmu kotor."

Isogai mengangkat alis lagi. "Kau tau aku mau meminjamkan jaket?"

"E-eh ... itu—maksudku ..."

Isogai tertawa geli. "Tak apa." Kursi ditinggalkan dan ketua kelasnya telah berdiri di belakang kepala. "Mungkin gerakanku memang mudah dibaca."

Sugino menyangkal keras namun tak diucapkan. Sebenarnya hanya ia yang mengharap lebih. Tak ada kepastian perihal langkah yang diambil Isogai.

"Pembulu darahmu menyempit karena kedinginan, bukan? Aku masih memperhatikan pelajaran biologi," ucapnya, kemudian terawa lagi.

Jaket Isogai telah menyampir di pundaknya, besarta dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing mengambil tempat di dekat leher.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sugino?"

Wajah Sugino merah tanpa celah. Ia telah berusaha menekan—apa saja, yang kini berlarian dalam pembulu sempit di balik kulit. Namun Sugino sadar ia telah gagal membentengi diri. Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. Tangan Isogai sehangat yang ia banyangkan, bahkan lebih.

Isogai menarik jari-jarinya. Remaja itu mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali ke bangkunya setelah melempar senyum lega.

"Syukurlah."

Dinginnya hilang, Sugino membara.

END

* * *

 **VEE**

 **19-06-16**


End file.
